The Place I Go Too
by mookiegos007
Summary: Amu has been having strange dreams when her life becomes tragic and crashes down, while she starts to notice the aura around people and meets a very diffrent boy to love.
1. The beginning

_**The Place I'm Go Too**_

I saw it in a daze something in the shadows. It was odd since the setting sun was gleaming over the entire area. I would imagine it to be a guy because I was attracted to this place in an unavoidable urge.

"What are you doing here young one?" the voice said smoothly.

"Well… actually I don't really know…" I stepped closer to view his face. Blue silky hair covered his eyes which was what I am always attracted to so I didn't know why I was here.

"Ok then that's all I wanted to know." He turned around and neon teal eyes slightly showed as the darkness around him continued to follow just like all the others.

I awoke.

There's been something bothering me… I feel like I've been drawn to this place and I can't get over it. I just need to go there! But the sad thing is I don't know why. Every time I want to go it blanks out from my mind and I forget it. No! I can't think about what ever it is! I have to go to school! Tadase is waiting for me!

The thought of him made my heart pump Oh My God!!!! I can't wait! We finally decided to date after 3 years of being together. I just want to have one kiss before school starts!

I ran down stairs thinking that I would a wait a fantastic day with wonderful family that would hug me good by as I ran to school. Ha! Every time you think your day will be great like that of course it isn't Ami was crying on the couch next to 2 men in black suits.

They turned to me and one had red glossy hair and the other blue.

"Are you Amu?" The red head asked. I looked between the two of them, and Ami came running towards me screaming.

"So what if I am?! What's it got to do with you?" My legs were getting socked as my jean shorts were being pulled down for me to go towards Ami's cries.

"Well… this will be a surprise…" he seemed hesitant with his words looking like I would be Ami any second. "Your parents are dead and you are going to be coming with us.

Wait what were they saying? No… Mom, Dad! I wanted to fall to my knees but something told me not to. I couldn't see anything so why? I felt a tug on my shorts again. Oh… Ami… I had to be strong no collapsing under my weight and crying… though I could feel my eyes blurring.

"What do you want us to do then? You can't expect us to have to stay together alone at this house!" My hands were shaking imagining their dead bodies… I shuttered.

"Well…" said the red one "I suppose there are two things that could happen. One, you could go to a foster house possibly getting separated… that means you may never see each other again. Or two!" He grinned a goofy looking smile. "You could stay with me and my business partner!"

I looked at both of them. What was I supposed to do… I could be separated or I could go with two random cops that I've never met before. I looked down at Ami… She was looking at me… what was I supposed to do? A sixteen year old and her 7 year old sister…

"We'll go with you, but I want us to be able to go to school for today, pack up in the next few days and it will be done." I said trying to be bold.

"Ha! You seem like fun little kid Amu." He laughed.

"But it won't be that simple as you may know with the court system and such with selling the house and the will of your parents." Said the blue one.

"Ok… well we still have to go to school." I needed this time at school to see my friends and Tadase. Yet alone to think about the things that had just happened to me and what I will have to do.

"Hey! Don't be so quick to go we need to talk." And like he said we did. Today we would go to school and after we would pack. They would deal with all that law crap and selling the house, and well that was about it.

I headed out to walk to school not worrying about Ami. The two cops would drop her off at school. We were about an hour late so like the times I used to skip school, they would assume the same thing today. I didn't need that So I decided to wait till it was lunch time to talk to my friends about what was going to be happening with me. Instead like my life at the moment it went even farther down hill.

"What are you doing here Miss. Hinamori?!" The principle was glaring at me from behind I knew it.

I turned around and there she was Mrs. Tianna. A brilliant name for one cruel woman.

"I was late so I decided to wait for the next period so I would not interrupt a class Mrs. Tianna!" I smiled my best lying smile to her.

"Well if thats true you should have gone to the principle's office for me to report that you were here... and also if you miss one more day or are late you will have to repeat a grade." Oh! Fantastic another thing to add on to my miserable day!

"Well then lets go." I already knew the way to the office since she had taken me there many times. Though she seemed surprised at my ready to go threw the day mood. Like there was any thing else for me to do. I might as well get it over with.

Soon after we got there the bell rang so I had to go to my locker and get all my "supplies" mainly doodles... then head off to my third period class and that one was my period with Tadase.

"Hey where have you been?" My cute little blonde boy said to me. "You don't even skip to this point in the day. Well unless you don't come."

I smiled "Well I had some family issues... I'll tell you at lunch." He looked worried, but I couldn't tell him here.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"WHAT?!?!" Kukai yelled at me. "Why didn't you say so sooner?!"

"Where you listening to me? I said that I found out this morning and I just got back by 3rd period?! Geeze." I was tired of all the surprise and other emotions for one day. I just wanted to go home.

"Well I heard that someone in your family was hurt but I didn't want to mention it." Nadeshiko jumped in. "I realized though that when you said you would be living with those cops... well don't they live in another city?"

"Yeah why?" Then I thought if they live in another city I won't go to this school no people to be my friends, no family, no Tadase! I couldn't! I couldn't leave my old life behind. I had to though for Ami. "Well... I have to for Ami."

They looked at me realizing the same thing I had.

"Well Amu you know we'll always be here for you and we love you." Tadase whispered. This must be as painful for him as it is for me we just started going out.

I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"We have to go to class now, but remember I'll hang out with you guys every chance I get!" I yelled trying to cheer them all up.

"And Amu we will make this relation ship work." Tadase's face was as reassuring as it could be."

"Thanks!" He kissed me and I felt my heart race it was my first kiss. I had saved it for him.

**Mookie: Well I think its kinda annoying at this point for the Tadase love, but I assure you the story line will get better!**

**Ikuto: I better come in**

**Mookie: Nope! Sorry! that comes in the 3rd chapter after long editing with the story! Please respond!  
**


	2. A new home

I packed all my clothes. Leaving some of the annoying pink frilly dresses that mom would force me to wear. Like I would need them in another city were I would probably be ignored and no one would care about my existence. I thought then that bringing a few movies would be okay.

I then called my sister to tell her to hurry up. In stead I found my self sitting next to her trying to make it so she would stop crying.

"But! But! Why do I have to com with you! I can get a job!" She cried

"Ami! No you can't can't you tell I don't want to leave either?!" I looked up I was trying so hard to have her look up to me. _Mom, Dad what should I do? Why did you have to die in that car?_

"You don't care!" Ami yelled. "Or else you would look at me and would have tears in your eyes! You act like it doesn't even matter!" I glared at her

"You have no idea how I feel. I have to leave my friends and my boy friend who I 've been waiting to go out with for three years!" I sneered "And by the way I knew them so much longer than you. So don't tell me that I am not sad that they died or that we have to leave. Now pack up your stuff were leaving now."

I could tell that I hurt her, but I couldn't go back tears were streaming down my eyes. No one could know.

I picked up the phone and looked at the refrigerator that had the two cops phone numbers.

"Hey. We're ready for you to pick us up. Is there any way that you could come any time soon?"

"Yeah! We are only about 20 minutes away so wait there!" He sounded cheery and talkative so I guess he was red head.

"Ok so I'll see you in a bit."

"Hey don't worry about going to the house of some stranger. I have someone I know who I know you will like!" I could feel his evil smile on his face.

"Ok... Well get over here as fast as you can then. Bye." I hung up on him then. I couldn't take his happiness when I was so upset about leaving. I couldn't even under stand how anyone could possibly hope to be that happy. All I had to hope to look forward to was that he said that there might be something that I could look forward to at his house.

"Amu can you help me!" Ami yelled from up stairs finally she called me I was starting to get worried she got really upset at me.

"Ok I'll be right there!" I called. I put the phone on its charger and ran up to Ami. "What's up?"

I can't reach up to that." She pointed. She was trying to reach up to the top of the closet were there was a memory box, mom and dad had made for us. I felt my legs tremble so many memories always were coming in to me it was to much! Ami was looking at me and seemed to notice my pain.

"You know." she said "If I didn't have you... I don't think I could be as good as I am... but it looks as if it causes your pain to grow... I'm sorry"

"You know Ami." I looked at her. "Being your big sister it's my job to make you first in this kind of matter, but it only shows that I love you." I grabbed the box and gave it to Ami. "We have to leave soon so lets go."

We were recharged after this. Making us race out of the house laughing with out even knowing why. The two of the cops were there staring at us strangely. Then they looked at them selves.

"What" Both of us said in unison.

"Oh nothing the two of you look just happy for what just happened." Said Red.

"Well Amu said this really cool thing and I cheered up a lot so she didn't have to take on my worry!" Ami happily said. The sad thing was it was just a small thing I always did. Most of the time in these weird down moods. Still I didn't need to tell Ami that.

"Well then you don't need my surprise?" Said Red.

I frowned. "When did I say that?" He only laughed. As we tucked our heads in to his car I finally thought of something. "Hey what was your names by the way?"

"My names Sadao, Mr. Sadao. No last name actually! Ha ha!" The Red one said. Er... I mean Mr. Sadao said. "This is my partner as you probably already know. He doesn't talk much but his name is Aruto Tsukiyomi."

I didn't know why but when I heard his last name a spark came from within me. As that spark flared for a moment a different colored blob came up behind every one in the car. Aruto's head shot up and looked at me with shocked eyes for a moment then relaxed and looked ahead. What was up with that?

The car jerked to a stop in front of a pale cream house with many cars lined in the front. Aruto and Sadao looked completely normal but I was faced I guessed Ami had the same reaction because she didn't say anything. This house was amazing compared to our small little cottage.

"Well we share a house and this is it!" Mr. Sadao grinned. "And you can share part of the house!"

"Wow!" I yelled, excitement filling me with every bit of it essence. This was my new life and it seemed pretty awesome at this moment.

**Mookie:Well? Ikuto wasn't in it but I say it was pretty good! Please comment! I've been listening to holiday parade as my only inspiration so I don't think any of my work is good at the moment... **


	3. My fate is soon coming

I gazed at the house bewildered by it beauty. How could 2 cops afford this kind of house? I mean it seems like it would be impossible!

As if he was reading my mind Sasao told me that it was because Aruto was apparently a famous violinist and the same as his son who just arrived the same day. Hhhmmm? I wonder what he would look like? I mean his father is very attractive but what would his son be like? I could imagine it! Maybe like some sort of Rhode Island hottie? Kya! I could only imagine! Plus I get to meet him today!

We walked threw the long narrow pathway with the glistening trees lined around the path way in a way of beauty that would only match the house of this olden time house. The sound of birds making it seems oddly more impressive. We entered through the front doors were two maids that seemed too young to be working at a mansion.

"We will take you to your rooms." The two of the women said In unison. We were swept through a very long tunnel that lead to two stair cases. "On the left is the male area of the house. The right is the female area of the house. We try to keep the two separated at night." They stared at me like I would be the one to make it so it had t o be that way. They led us up the spiraling steps and we were in a private hall way that lead to others.

"Wow this is even more amazing!" The halls were covered with warm colors that you could almost only get from a sun set. They were very high and were covered with colored glass that made the area look more beautiful.

"Ok..." The women announced. They were starting to sound a little bitchy. **(sorry 4 bad word)** They pointed to a door covered with a smiling sun "This one will be for you little girl!" One of them left to help Ami with packing... great I'm alone with one of the evil bitches.

"Your room will be that one." It was the only door that wasn't as magnificent. It had a crying sun on it that made me want to gag. It was just too depressing for what had recently happened.

I walked in alone unlike Ami there was a red solar eclipse that lit up the room. Ha! No wonder the door was crying! It was being covered up by its worst enemy, the moon. It made me want to laugh, the two maids thought I would be upset by this, it was my favorite! I bet it was the only room in the house with the moon!

I relaxed in the bed which was heated. I dozed of back in to one of my dreams.

He was there again just like so many nights that I would allow my self to dream. It was beautiful the moon was out making his hair a silver teal color.

"Do you know who am yet?" His husky voice asked.

"No, I don't" He started to ponder of. "No! Wait whats so important that I need to know about you?!"

He gave me a smirk...

"Well what would be the point in telling you if you would forget when you will awake?" I guess that did make sense... I only remembered that this blue haired boy was in my dreams. Well maybe not a boy he was more of a man but still only by like 4 or 5 years!

"I don't know I feel like I need to know!" I just realized it but I felt like I really did need to know.

"Well I'll tell you this once then. You are coming close to realizing who I am and what will come out from with in you very soon." He kept in his smirk and left. In to a dark spot that was always in my dreams.

Why did I see this spot in all of my dreams? Why did I see this smoky color around every one? What was I supposed to learn? There was so many questions that came to my head and I couldn't get them out of my head.

There was a loud thud that made my eyes shot open. It was someone at my door.

_Great! I woke up from that dream to forget every thing for some one at a door! _I got up to my feet and walked to the knocking.

"Are you done packing?" It was Sasao.

"Well actually I kinda feel asleep." It was actually kind of embarrassing!

"Ha ha! I know the feeling! Just one sit on the bed and your out like a whistle!" He had way to much enjoyment out of every thing for it to be real. I wanted to ask why but I just kept quiet. "Well dinners ready! And Ami's already down stairs so you don't have to be worried about her!"

He left first while I washed my hands before going to eat. Well maybe my appetite had died down since the accident. Oh well we have to eat in front of people so Ami will be better!

I ran down stairs happy to be around people that might seem like family. When I was at the opening I took a breath. It was like fate was about to lead me to some thing at this very moment. I took a step threw and found what I was going to find. It was a boy or well more like a man. He had teal like hair that shined in the light and he was staring at me waiting for something. Then it hit me my dreams.

I sat down trying to act normal. Aruto was staring at the man that was now in front of me.

"Ami, Amu this Is my son Ikuto he is staying in this house as you already know and will be willing to help with anything that seems you may need it." Aruto was calm saying this. What would I really need help with that the maids really couldn't help me with though.

" There is always something that the maids will never be able to help you with." Ikuto whispered loud enough so I could only hear. I looked at him what could he be talking about? He gave the same smirk that came from the oly part in my dreams thay I could remember.

**Mookie: I wrote this at midnight at my mothers house since I wasn't able to get Ikuto 3 in and I couldn't stand it… I also am planning to combine the 2 and 3 chapters since people seem to be getting bored with out Ikuto… and sorry for the bad words I don't like to use them! Though Amu would in some instances...**


End file.
